


A lethal combination of Wanna One Drabbles

by eotteokeos



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eotteokeos/pseuds/eotteokeos
Summary: Wanna One Drabbles with different pairing. (A little biased towards AllWink or NielWink in particular tho)





	1. Alcohol

Jihoon ruffles his hair as he slowly unclasps the first two button of his shirt, his skin flushed and heated from the alcohol he drank with some of the members. He doubts he’d get used to the bitter taste of alcohol and he’s most probably going to regret this tomorrow, when his head is aching and he feels like puking but when you're with the others, there's really no use saying no. Specially when Seongwoo's the one pouring.

 

He gets startled when the bathroom door opens and Daniel peeks in, a playful grin on his flushed face. At least, he wasn’t the only one tipsy from the drinks. “You good?” Daniel asks, closing the door. Jihoon ignores the fact that he’d locked it. “A little dizzy.” He answers, rolling his sleeves up as he looks at Daniel from the mirror before turning the faucet open.

 

He looks at Daniel who was leaning on the wall, his arms crossed and a foot propped up. Jihoon feels the heated gaze, raking him up and down, deciding to ignore it and shakes his head before spritzing water on his warm face. Maybe if he ignores him, he’d think about the consequences of his actions. “I’m about to shower.”

 

The older raises a brow, grinning, “Yeah?” Jihoon rolls his eyes at the answer, turning on his heels. “And I need you to get out?” Daniel laughs, Jihoon isn’t so sure if he was drunk or it was his usual self. He’d laugh at almost anything that moves and he wasn't really in the mood to think about, still miffed that Daniel had instigated that they drink tonight, his sorry excuse of celebrating Woojin and his coming-of-age convincing even Jisung.

 

Jihoon knew otherwise.

 

He scowls at the latter, Daniel's shirt was open down to the fourth button, his chest slightly exposed and red from both the alcohol and the heat, his eyes still rimmed with charcoal from the earlier schedule. No wonder people found him sexy. Daniel was childish, off cam, yeah, but that doesn’t really apply when his head is filled with nothing but thoughts Jihoon wouldn’t want to divulge in.

 

Not now, at least.

 

Daniel notices his gaze and smirks at the latter when it settles on his, Jihoon raises his an eyebrow at him. Daniel lifts his hand and takes his before yanking him closer to his body, his free hand settling themselves on Jihoon’s waist, drawing circles on his back. “What if I don’t want to?” He asks, breath ghosting on the latter’s neck, earning a shudder from the younger who was trying to push him away.

 

“Stop,” Jihoon groans, “We have a schedule tomorrow.” He curses at himself when he lets out a pleasured sigh when Daniel places his hands on his buttocks with an experimental squeeze. He was too frustrated and tired that the littlest touch from the latter is making him sensitive.

 

“Yeah?” Daniel places butterfly kisses on his jaw down to his neck, “What about it?” he sucks on one particular spot on his neck, just below his ear and kneads Jihoon’s left rear, “Fuck,” Jihoon whispers, “Daniel” He closes his eyes at the pleasure, their clothed, semi-hard erection rubbing together. Fuck, if they were doing it now, the least Daniel could do was remove his pants.

 

Daniel lifts his face before locking eyes with Jihoon, the latter looking at him over hooded eyes, resistance long forgotten. “Yeah?” He answers, licking his bottom lip before placing a peck on Jihoon’s, grabbing a fistful of his hair, tugging it hard and earning a groan. He moves away and grins at the latter’s pained expression, using his height to his advantage before nibbling at the exposed skin, grinding against Jihoon harder. “Fuck,” Daniel curses, bringing his lips back to the younger’s.

 

It doesn’t take long for Jihoon to open his mouth, their tongues battling for dominance as he tries to unclasps the remaining buttons of Daniel’s shirt.

 

“Hey,” They get startled at the knock, flinching at Seongwoo’s voice from the other side of the door. “I need to use the bathroom, get out.”

 

They share a look before Jihoon scowls, "Fuck" he grumbles, frustrated, before swatting Daniel’s hand away and attempting to fix his crinkled clothing to no avail, Daniel just clicks his tongue before opening the door, revealing a displeased Seongwoo. “I know you both want to get it on but can you please not do it in the bathroom?” Seongwoo grumbles, crossing his hand over his body.

 

Daniel rolls his eyes and takes Jihoon’s arm who was about to go to the opposite direction, the younger doesn’t resist. “Guess who’s not sleeping in the room tonight?” He asks, Seongwoo halts in his step and turns to look at him, his eyes slatted. “You wouldn’t.”

 

Daniel shrugs, closing the room as Seongwoo calls him out. “Fuck,” Seongwoo curses, “Jisung-hyung, Daniel’s about to—“ he closes the door on Seongwoo’s face and locks it before the latter could interrupt them.

 

He looks at Jihoon on the side who was looking on the floor before he crouches down, a knowing smirk taking over his feature at Jihoon’s expression—his lips between his teeth and his eyes glazed.

 

“Now, where were we?”


	2. The Menace (Onghwang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun and Seongwoo's about to get it down.
> 
> [Attempt at humor, Fluff (?)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the typos and grammatical errors. I usually post it after skimming through it once so...

Minhyun places open mouthed kisses on Seongwoo’s chiseled Jaw, the latter moaning at the feeling as he tugs on Minhyun’s hair, earning a groan from the latter.

 

“ _fuck”_ he says with a shaky breath and Seongwoo could just come at the way Minhyun had said it, his voice hoarse and filled with lust. He'd only hear Minhyun curse on rare occasion—even when he’d gotten angry—and to see him red faced with a swear right on the tip of his tongue, Seongwoo loved the fact that only he could make the older look so undone.

 

Minhyun travels from his jaw to his lips, after he sucks on one particular area that he knows Seongwoo would very much appreciate, leaving butterfly kisses as he went. “God, you’re so sexy.” He groans out as he hears another moan from the younger. Seongwoo clutches on his shoulder tightly and jolts when Minhyun sucks on his lower lip, his tongue poking out to lick a strip and kiss him, Seongwoo’s mouth opening in silent gasps.

 

Exploring the younger’s cavern, he instinctively grinds on the latter and smirks when Seongwoo throws his head back at the pleasure. “Minhyun.” Seongwoo moans out, breathless.

 

Minhyun pulls back just in time for Seongwoo to grind on him further and the latter groans at the lack of warmth and pressure. He bites his lips at the sight, his eyes dusted with lust and lips between his teeth. Seongwoo smiling was Minhyun’s personal favorite but flushed face and lust filled eyed Seongwoo was the best.

 

The older moves closer, his mind already rid of the numerous schedule he had. He’d think about his sore body tomorrow, for now, all he wanted was to take Seongwoo to bed.

 

Before he dips in for another kiss, his eyes wander to Seongwoo’s side, his peripheral vision betraying him. Halting on his actions a few inches further from Seongwoo’s lips, his eyes twitches at the sight. “God, Damn it.” Minhyun mutters, a scowl forming on his lips as he forces his body to detached itself from Seongwoo—who frowned at the lost contact. “What?” Seongwoo asks him, frustration laced in his voice.

 

Why the fuck did he stop?

 

Minhyun sighs, covering his face with his hand and pointing to the side with the other, Seongwoo scrunches his brows up as he follows where the other was pointing and he’d only scowl further when he sees what it was. “Kim Jaehwan!” Seongwoo yells out, his voice echoing in the quiet room.

 

There was spilled water on the ground and half of the clothes that were near it wear soaking. The only other person who was here and scuttled away when they’d entered the room was none other than that kid and it just confirms their suspicion when they hear the familiar laugh at the other side of the door.

 

Fucking Kim Jaehwan.

 

Seongwoo was fucking frustrated and he just knew Minhyun wouldn’t give it to him unless he cleans the chaos the menace had made. Grumbling, he pushes himself up from the bed and crouches down at the mess “Fucking shit” he curses, wiping the floor with whatever he’d put his hand on as Minhyun separates the wet clothes from the dry ones.

 

Minhyun chuckles at the latte who had a visible pout on his lips and his eyebrows scrunched together. He settles the pile of dry clothes down on the bed before he walks over to Seongwoo and crouches down, startling him. “We can continue later.” He winks before he places a peck on his unsuspecting lips, too dumbfounded at Minhyun’s words.

 

That totally did not help with his half-hard erection.

 

At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up lol
> 
> twt: @eotteoekeos


	3. Manly (2park)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin was assertive.
> 
> Jihoon was too. Maybe even more than him.
> 
> [FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to at least get some fluff out because why not
> 
> I was planning on posting another porn drabble but we're 3 chapters in and i've only been uploading cockblocks lol i should have named this a lethal combination of cockblock drabbles instead

Woojin would like to think that he was pretty manly. Sure, he was a little short but he had a big body and if he must say so himself, he had a great one—one that could make his valentine’s day full of chocolates. However, he was openly gay, he had told his parents that the moment he stepped in high school and they were thankfully understanding.

 

That doesn’t stop the girls in his school to drop love letters or confessions though.

 

The moment Woojin knew he fell in love was when this light brown-haired boy stepped in the dance room, his pretty eyes in crescents and his lips upturned as he introduces himself—Park Jihoon. Park Jihoon was a lot of things, he was cute and handsome and most of all, he danced with so much passion. It didn’t take long for them to get close since they were the same age and Jihoon was devoted to dancing as much as he was, spending breaks and eating lunch together and eventually hanging out outside of club.

 

Jihoon was bisexual and when he found out about Woojin’s preferences, they became even closer and that made Woojin have expectations for something or anything to happen (his agenda involved confessing to Jihoon on his birthday) until he got jealous of a certain someone he doesn’t remember the name of, it was Jihoon’s senior and clearly, he was interested in him. He would go out of his way to tease Jihoon during dance classes and even give him food during breaks.

 

And then he snapped.

 

One moment, they were dancing and the next thing he knows, he was dragging Jihoon out of the club, going to god knows where. Jihoon was pretty miffed about it but then he opens his mouth and impulsively told him that he likes him and that was the reason why he can’t stand Taehyung-something in the room and that they should go out together (because they would make a very cute couple).

 

And to be honest, Woojin expected Jihoon to reject him for acting so rash and sprouting the dumbest thing someone could possibly say. What he didn’t expect though was the latter laughing, his face red as he covers half of his face with his free hand. “You’re an idiot.” He started and Woojin wouldn’t mind being called that for the rest of his life if he gets to see him laugh like this. “I like you too. I thought you wouldn’t confess.”

 

Woojin really didn’t expect much, but when Jihoon had uttered the words he’d been wanting to hear, he teared up a little and hugged him tight, Jihoon chortling in response as he caresses his head and hugging him tighter.

 

The next day, everyone knew they were going out. Hands interlocked as they walked the halls and Jihoon—much to Woojin’s shock—scooped down and kissed him in the cafeteria before going in his way to the teacher’s lounge. He was definitely shocked, he’d thought hugging was enough, kisses were done a month after dating and here was Jihoon, ruining his agenda (again) and making him look like a gooey mess, his friends teasing him for blushing.

 

All in all though, Woojin would like to think that he was masculine despite being a blundering mess when Jihoon gives him a surprise kiss or when he'd groped his ass whenever they were alone. Seriously, Jihoon was cute but he was bold and manly and all things opposite to his adorable face.

 

Woojin couldn't ask for more.

 


	4. Thighs (Nielwink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's too much sexual frustration in the air whenever Daniel and Jihoon are in the room and there nothing Wanna One can't do about it.
> 
> [Sexual Tension, Cock block]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> betcha thought i wouldn't upload another one, huh. Me too lol but there's been a lack of nielwink lately and fluff is cute and all (i have another one) but i love teasing people sooooooo!!
> 
> twt: @eotteokeos

Jihoon knows that familiar gaze that had been lingering for a while now.

 

Intense and powerful.

 

Daniel’s eyes had been on him the second their fan-con had ended and he knows the members knew what he was thinking—what Daniel was going to do. So, they don’t tease them as much, don’t complain as much when Daniel sits next to Jihoon in the car, his hand wrapped around the younger’s waist, they doesn’t say anything when he pulls Jihoon by the wrist in Daniel’s shared room, Seongwoo and Jisung trudging to the bigger room, their bags in hand, too tired to complain.

 

The younger ones (Jinyoung, Daehwi, and Guanlin) were thankfully with their parents for the night, their schedules free for tomorrow. Unfortunately, the others’ weren’t and they could only hope tomorrow would come quick so they could go home faster. They just wished they were exhausted enough to sleep through whatever that was going to happen.

 

 

 

 

To be honest, they couldn’t really complain, it had been going on for two weeks—their fight starting a few days back—because normally, they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. However, whatever it was that they fought over, Jihoon was not relenting and although typically, he would—because Daniel was just a brat who always needed the other’s attention—he wouldn’t even eat dinner if Daniel was in the room and the hours of practice only resulted in exhausting them more, the room suffocating them at the tension they had.

 

So, really.

 

They really couldn’t complain.

 

Especially when Daniel looked about ready to jump at him after the event, Seongwoo warning him that everyone was watching.

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon sets his eyes on Daniel, the latter looking at him from the edge of the bed he was sitting on and he raises an eyebrow. They both don’t say anything, too prideful to even admit defeat, too tense. They had fought over something they both don’t even remember—Minhyun had constantly told them to talk it out—and no one was relenting.

 

Jihoon removes his gaze from the latter, sighing as he turns his back on him and removing the backpack he’d been caring, he doesn’t even care anymore, he was frustrated, tired and he just wanted to sleep. Placing his bag on the rack, he doesn’t hear Daniel shuffling to walk over to him, flinching when the latter envelops him in a warm, familiar embrace that he’s missed, his back leaning on Daniel’s solid chest but Jihoon’s attention only focuses on one thing and his eyes darken with lust, biting his lips at the thought.

 

Daniel snakes his hands to turn Jihoon, the latter not complaining as he looks up at Daniel, his eyes hooded and dark as he looks at him. “Baby,” he starts, his voice a low whisper, and Jihoon shivers.

 

He knows what the latter wanted and he wanted it too, just as much, maybe even more.

 

Daniel looks at him once more, his gaze intense and it settles on Jihoon’s pink lips that were sunken between his teeth. He doesn’t let the latter respond—not that he was planning to—and before long, his lips are on Jihoon’s.

 

It was aggressive, hot, passionate, needy, and everything that described the pent-up frustration they’ve had for the past few days. For the lingering touches, for their thighs pressing together for thousands of people to see.

 

Daniel slowly walks back to the bed, his mouth still attached to Jihoon’s, when he feels his calf hitting the bed. He pulls away shortly only for him to sit down and pull Jihoon unto his lap, their lips reattaching and his stifled groan echoing off the walls when he feels the younger grinding on his already hard shaft, teasing him. He knows Jihoon was just as hard as he was and he couldn’t help but bite the younger’s lips, because _fuck_ he wanted him so bad.

 

He glides his hands down Jihoon’s inner thigh and squeezes on it firmly, he’d been thinking about doing this since the thigh wrestling they had done and he thanks himself for the patience that was granted upon him because the moan Jihoon makes is making him lose his senses and he doesn’t think he could control himself.

 

He squeezes his thighs a couple more times, occasionally groping his ass. He knew it would definitely leave a mark which would ultimately get a nagging from Jisung and Minhyun when they see his thighs, but right now they both don’t care. They just wanted to get their clothes off. Immediately.

 

“Daniel,” Jihoon’s voice is shaky when he pulls away, his face flushed and his breathing uneven, his fingers trailing down Daniel’s exposed collarbones, “Daniel,” he tells him once again, pressing down on Daniel’s shaft harder and grinding on him, the latter groaning. “Jihoon, fuck” He growls and holds him by the waist, stopping his ministrations because fuck, Daniel didn’t want to cum in his pants.

 

He wanted it somewhere else.

 

“Baby, if you keep dong that I might just come.” He tugs on Jihoon’s hair, pulling his head back and exposing his neck, Jihoon whimpers at the action, his eyes gleaming from the dull pain on his head, “I want..” he starts, clutching at Daniel’s shoulders when Daniel kisses him on the Jaw. “I want you.” His voice is breathless and a gasp escapes his lips when Daniel nibbles on the underside of his ear.

 

“ _I know”_ Daniel whispers, “ _me too.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls dont sue me


	5. Ups and Downs (Minhwan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyday is a good day. Even for Jaehwan.
> 
> [Fluff, Comfort]

Minhyun casts a glance at the body slouched in the corner of the room, his hands balled into a fist and his head hung low as the teacher finishes yelling at him for the same mistake. Minhyun walks over the moment the sermon finishes, water bottle in hand and a towel on the other.

 

A crease forms on his face when he sets his eyes on the latter’s face—Jaehwan looked like he was about to cry, his bottom lip between his teeth as he suppresses a sob and his eyes glazed with unspilled tears and Minhyun could have sworn that his bottom lip was trembling. “You okay?” He asks, his voice laced with concern and the latter flinches and looks away before nodding. “Never better.” He chokes out, his voice cracking before smiling at Minhyun. “Is that for me?” Jaehwan points at the bottle and Minhyun hands it to him before he excuses himself to the bathroom.

 

Later, when he comes back, his bottle is untouched and his eyes are swollen red.

 

 

 

 

Minhyun finds it hard to talk to Jaehwan this week, their schedules and dance practice making them exhausted physically and mentally and all they wanted to do was to sleep the minute they step in their dorm.

 

There was one night, however, just a little past 3am when he woke up wanting to go to the bathroom when he’d noticed that Jaehwan wasn’t in his bed. Scrunching his face up, he opens the door to their bedroom and hears someone in the bathroom. Walking towards it, he hears muffled sobs and just _knew_  that he was going to hate himself for not making time to talk to him.

 

It was Jaehwan.

 

Pushing the door open, the other flinches in shock and Minhyun swore his heart broke along with Jaehwan’s tears. “Hyung” the other starts, wiping the tears betraying him. Minhyun doesn’t response and instead walks over, enveloping him in a tight hug. Jaehwan was shock, sure, his body stiff and unmoving and then Minhyun feels him loosen, his cries echoing in the four corners of the bathroom and he isn’t sure how long they’d been standing but when Jaehwan finally calms down, he pushes himself away from him a little and cups his face, their foreheads touching.

 

“Tell me if you’re having a problem, Okay? You know i'm always here for you.” Minhyun looks at him in the eye and remembers how much he loves him. Jaehwan was good at singing but dancing was something he was just getting used to and he knows for sure that his body wasn’t moving to how he would like it to—he was tragic when he first started too—and he was getting frustrated at himself.

 

Jaehwan nods and although Minhyun loves the silence, he wishes to hear Jaehwan’s loud obnoxious voice.

 

Wiping his tears away, Minhyun drags him by the hand towards their room and confuses the latter when he pushes him on his bed. “Sleep with me.” Minhyun doesn’t wait for his answer and climbs on the bed, covering them with his blanket and enveloping the latter with a hug.

 

“I was half expecting that by ‘sleep with me' you meant other things.” Jaehwan snorts. Minhyun shakes his head before placing a kiss on his forehead, Jaehwan was back to his usual self. “Shut up and go to sleep, loser.”

 

“Okay, but I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Now go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, there are days when even the happiest person gets frustrated and cry so here's that hehehe
> 
> So, if you're reading this, i want to ask..... Do you want me to end this holy triad pwp (that i'm still working on) as a drabble or a one shot?
> 
> Hit me up at twitter: @eotteoekeos


	6. Laughter (Nielwink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's eyes are swollen and red.
> 
> [Angst]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's another NielWink i can't help it uwu
> 
> i'm sorry, i swear ill update with other ships *cough*winkdeep*cough*

Daniel wakes up to laughter and sun rays kissing his cheeks, his eyes scrunching at the light that was invading every corner of his room, a smile on his chapped lips as he looks at large eyes and flushed cheeks, “Good Morning.” He tells him, the other’s smile unchanging—always so breathtaking, always making him feel like he could conquer the world.

 

Pushing the duvet off of his body, he props himself up before brushing his lip on the other. “I’ll get ready.” Holding his towel, he trudges towards the bathroom and takes a bath, touching the stubbles that had grown over the past few days.

 

He finishes after a few minutes and dresses himself with a slick, black trouser paired with black button up, his black suit hanged on the side as he looks at the mirror. His eyes were swollen and red, bags darker than it had ever been, and his cheeks hallow. He looks at his image one last time before turning to walk towards the bed, a small, strained smile on his face as he lifts a portrait up, tracing the image with his free hand, “You said we’d be together forever.” He grips the edge of the portrait, “What do I do now, Jihoon?”

 

He bites his lips at the silence he gets before he turns on his heels, his heart on his sleeve and Jihoon’s laughter echoing in the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some tissue *gives you a box of it* I was listening to Angel by Sarah McLachian and idk how i came up with this????
> 
> hit me up: @eotteokeos


	7. Scared? (Hwangdeep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Canon

Minhyun scrunches his brows up the moment the members—sans Guanlin—agreed to watch a horror movie, knowing all too well that every one of them were scared of literally everything—mostly it applied to their center. They had an early schedule tomorrow and they can’t afford to look like zombies just because they couldn’t sleep but here they were, agreeing with whatever Sungwoon puts them too (because try as they might, they can't refuse because he's adorable) . “You can’t be serious, right?” Minhyun mutters, sighing as he takes the popcorn off the microwave.

 

Daniel snorts at him, “What, are you scared?” Minhyun deadpans at him, not giving the latter the satisfaction of reacting and moving past the younger who scowls at his reaction. He’d take crap like that when he’d get over crying over bugs.

 

He places the popcorn down on the table before picking up things from the floor—did he just fucking step on a candy?—and throwing it on the can. Minhyun scowls, it was literally at the side of the table so why can’t the members just throw it in the bin?

 

It was probably Jaehwan or Daniel, those two can’t afford to throw trash for shit.

 

Once he’d deemed the area clean enough for him to actually sit in—the members groaning for him to take a damn break because the movie was starting—he takes the seat next to Jinyoung who has his eyes already trained on the television in front of him. He takes note of the latter’s furrowed brows as the movie starts, “If you get scared, you can come to my room” Minhyun mutters, grinning at the younger.

 

“I’m not scared at things like this.” Jinyoung tells him, his eyes more determined than before and all Minhyun does is roll his eyes and raises his hand to playfully smack him, “You can’t sleep again because of this.” He remembers one of the many episodes of Sungwoon or Daehwi complaining to him because the younger would wake them up in the middle of the night after watching a horror film. In the end, whenever Jinyoung would watch something scary, Minhyun forces him to sleep with him for the night—there was little to no resistance.

 

Safe to say, Daehwi was safe from committing a crime.

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun finally closes his eyes, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips. The movie was great and all but everyone was tired and fell asleep not even halfway the movie so they decided to call it quits, thankfully.

 

Just when he was about to fall to sleep, however, he hears familiar steps and Minhyun grins when he feels someone sliding on the available spot on his bed, turning to the figure and enveloping him in a tight hug. He knew who it was without removing the eye mask he had on, and he knew well enough that the camera was still rolling but who really cares about that, their manager's probably going to ask it to be edited out anyway.

 

Besides, the fans would want this, _he_ wanted this.

 

All is good.

 

“Scared?” He asks. Jinyoung nuzzles his face further into the blanket, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips “Just wanted to hug you.” He shrugs, “And I missed you too” Minhyun can’t help but grin at the response, tightening his hold on the younger before placing a kiss on his temples, “You’re just too adorable.”

 

“I know.” Jinyoung chuckles, his voice drowsy and Minhyun knows he was just about to fall asleep. “That’s why you love me.”

 

And Minhyun was not going to deny that.


	8. I'll wait (Chamhwi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Fluff, Canon, Fluff]
> 
> It's Daehwi's birthday and i love that sassy baby so...

Woojin massages his temple, rolling his shoulders and releasing a sigh, he wonders how Daniel could endure the long hours of engaging in endless talks with hosts with an hour of sleep, he definitely couldn't. Opening the door, he removes his shoes as silently as possible, the others were probably sleeping, it was, after all, 3 in the morning.

 

With his knapsack in his hand, he gathers every bit of energy he has left, trudging towards the living room when he notices movement in his peripheral vision. “Woojin-hyung?” Someone asks, his voice groggy as he pushes himself from the couch. “Daehwi?” Trying to adjust his vision from the lack of light, he scrunches his brows.

 

“Daehwi?” He asks again, walking towards the latter. “Why are you still—” He halts in his sentence as he takes in the disheveled appearance of the latter, his hair rid of products, casting a shadow on his face and his eyes swollen from the sleep. He takes a sweep over Daehwi’s appearance and chokes on the exposed skin. “What—” he yelps, covering his mouth before opening it yet again, “What are you wearing?!” Or the lack of thereof. Daehwi was in nothing but a shirt—his shirt to be exact, his small frame swallowed by his large shirt, his thighs exposed for the world to see because not only was he not wearing shorts, he wasn’t wearing anything.

 

Daehwi seems to realize what he meant and smiles up at him, “Well,” He starts, “I think it’s time to take our relationship into another level.” The latter shrugs and it takes a moment for Woojin to let the word sink in, Daehwi already standing in front of him. “What the—wait.” He stutters, holding the other’s hand mid-touch. “It seems I’m not getting any of this but…” He trails.

 

Daehwi rolls his eyes, “I wanna have sex with you, duh.” He shrugs before swatting away Woojin’s hand, “Now, come on.”

 

Woojin furrows his brows before moving away, “Wait, baby.” He rubs at his temple, “Didn’t we just talk about this? That I will wait for you when the time comes?” Was this the reason why Daehwi was acting weirdly clingy for the past couple of days? He remembers the latter’s hand on his thigh during one live show and it took him everything not to yank him by the hand and cover him in kisses.

 

“And now is _that_ time.” Daehwi emphasizes.

 

Scrunching his brows, he looks at Daehwi's appearance before sighing, cupping Daehwi’s head by the cheeks between his hands, “No, it’s not. You’re shaking.” Daehwi bites his lips and looks away, balling his fist up “It’s because I’m excited.” Woojin sighs, Daehwi could lie better than this. “Come on, tell me what’s been bothering you.”

 

Daehwi srunches his brows up, contemplating. It doesn't take long for him to talk, a sigh escaping his lips as he does “I don’t know, okay.” He starts, frustration in his voice. “I just…" He trails, "You just turned 20 and everyone’s all over you _and_ not to mention that photoshoot you did with Jihoon-hyung, you looked absolutely stunning and I feel like you’re going to be taken away from me and I love you so much so I can’t stand that—” Woojin places a kiss on his Daehwi’s startled lips before moving away, a grin on his face.

 

“This isn’t a laughing matter.” Daehwi scowls, moving away. “I’m being serious here.”

 

Woojin doesn’t let him go, “I am too.” He shrugs, “I love you, and I always have. We’ve been together for 2 years now—”

 

“Exactly, we’ve been together for two years and we’ve only done nothing but kissing, what if you’re tired of me?” Daehwi huffs, remembering the times when Woojin would pull back, too afraid to hurt him, too afraid to rush things.

 

“Why would I get tired of you? I learn new things about you every day and each day that passes I realize I love you each more.” Woojin envelops him in a hug, “besides the fans and my family, you’re the only one I look forward to each day, okay?” His mind wonders back to the endless bickering they did back when they were in the practice rooms of BNM, their endless nights of practice and sweating made their bond stronger, made him fall for the younger.

 

“but…” Daehwi begins, “But nothing.” Woojin interjects, “I love you. So much.” He pulls back and places his forehead on Daehwi’s, looking at him in the eye. “Now, can you please put on some pants or I might just murder someone if they see you like that.”

 

Daehwi chuckles and shakes his head, and Woojin falls a little more because his eyes are twinkling and his lips upturned.

 

God, he was so whipped. He was just thankful that his mind was still clear even after sleeping for an hour because he might have given in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll double update today, although i'm not sure what time hehehehe
> 
> Thank you for the lovely comments, I haven't replied but it's motivating me to write!!! uwu
> 
> @eotteokeos


	9. Washroom. (TaeWink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehoon - [Fluff]

Jihoon clears his throat as he bows yet again to another group of seniors entering the restroom, his back on the wall as he hums to the artist performing on stage—even backstage he could hear the thousands of fun cheering for them.

 

He had been standing outside of the washroom for a good 15 minutes now, the staff asking him if he was lost and some idols greeting him as they pass by. He could feel the strange glances others were sending him but he could care less, the sound of the artist performing, ending. He straightens his back a little, touches his hair more frequently and bites on his lips in nervousness. He finally walks inside the washroom and looks at himself through the mirror, cursing as he sees his eye bags, they hadn’t been sleeping properly recently because of their upcoming comeback.

 

Hearing the chatters outside the washroom, he bites his lips as he hears familiar laughter, his hands balled up into a fist, thrilled and nervous at the same time. “Hyung, your hair is all over the place.” He hears someone say, followed by another round of laughter before his eyes meets the person who entered first, “Uh,” The ones behind him start, looking from Jihoon to the person next to them, “I think, we’ll just go ahead” Someone tells the other—Jihoon isn't sure who, his hand on his shoulder as he nods at Jihoon and the latter bows at him.

 

Jihoon finally clears his throat when they’re left alone, smiling at him, “Hey, Taehyung-hyung.” He starts, he was still so nervous even after all this time. Damn.

 

He hears a chuckle and the shuffling of feet and it’s not long before he feels a hand ruffling his styled hair. “Hey to you too.” Jihoon scowls as he swats his hand away, looking through the mirror as he does. His hair was all over the place and he knew their stylist would kill him but right now all he could think about is Taehyung was here. “I still have to perform, you know.” Taehyung shrugs at him, “Can’t help it, you looked adorable.”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes despite the blush on his face, “I know.” He answers, but they both knew he was nervous.

 

Taehyung chuckles at him before he settles for a smile, “Don’t you miss me?” He asks, “Aren’t you going to give your favorite hyung a hug?” he teases. “Nope” Jihoon answers curtly, “In fact, I was just about to go—” Taehyung doesn’t let him finish his sentence, enveloping him in a hug and feeling Jihoon’s stiff body relaxing in his hold, Jihoon's hands circling around him. “I missed you.” Taehyung says, tightening his hold and burying his face on the crook of Jihoon’s shoulder.

 

Jihoon lets a smile slip, missing his scent, missing his familiar warmth. “I missed you too.”

 

They let the sound of combined noise from fans, the staffs, and the artist performing on stage engulf them, their short time spent pressed against each other, before Taehyung breaks the silence with a sigh, “I’ll be busy for the next two weeks or so, so I won’t be able to see you.” Taehyung groans softly at the thought and Jihoon nods at him. “It’s okay, we’re preparing for a comeback anyway so I doubt I have any free time.” Taehyung groans, it had been awhile since he’d spent a day with Jihoon and quite frankly he was close to hugging him earlier when he saw him, his hair slicked back and his eyes glazed as he looks through the camera as fans cheer on him, hearing whispers from the girls how handsome he was.

 

Sometimes Taehyung just wants to keep Jihoon beside him so the world knows he belonged to him, that they were actually closer than what they think.

 

Pulling back, he looks at the latter’s crescent eyes as he cups Jihoon by the hand. He leans in on the latter, crouching down a little before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “I love you. You know that, right?”

 

Jihoon chuckles and leans in on the touch, his face flushed before nodding. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, did i say that it's not just wanna one ships? Yeah, i meant wanna one with each other and with others lolol


	10. Knock (Nielwink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RATED 18, NC-17 OR WHATEVER IT HAS SEX IN IT OKAY
> 
>  
> 
> If you're a minor, well.... I warned you....
> 
> You can skip this instead, i'll upload a Hwangwink tomorrow! :)

 

“Jihoon-hyung?” Jinyoung asks again, knocking. Jihoon curses in his mind, what was so important other than his release, god damn.

 

Daniel gestures with his head, and Jihoon removes his hands from covering his mouth, “y-yes?” He stutters, his voice too low for even Daniel to hear. “Louder.” Daniel whispers on his ear, biting his lobe as he does, his hands fondling Jihoon’s body.

 

“Hyung?” Jinyoung asks louder, his voice laced with worry and he feels somewhat guilty, “Are you okay?”

 

Jihoon swallows the imaginary lump forming in his throat, telling himself to act natural as possible. As possible as he could get with Daniel inside him and leaving him feathery kisses on his shoulders. “mm—” He shudders. He hears Daniel’s small chuckle before he feels his cock moving out of him, closing his eyes at the pleasure, thinking that he was done before he slams back in with the same accuracy, the same force, hitting the bundle of nerves that Daniel knew drove him crazy—had him seeing stars and had him biting his lips, tasting iron. “Hurry.” Daniel taunts.

 

“Hyung, I’m getting worried. Do you want me to call Jisung-hyung?”

 

“Yes!” Jihoon cries out, his hand giving in, falling on the bed as Daniel’s hand slithers down to hold him by the base of his cock. “I—I mean” He clears his throat, glaring at Daniel behind ruffled hair and glossy eyes. “I’m… I’m fine.”

 

Daniel chuckles at the crack of his voice before giving him an experimental stroke, “Ask him what he wants.” Jihoon scratches at Daniel’s hand, stopping him from pumping him, his stifled groans getting louder, the lips wedged between his teeth was starting to hurt from stopping himself. “Ask him.”

 

“What—“Jihoon starts, his voice hitching, “What do you want—oh god—” He gasps as Daniel ruts his hips, stroking Jihoon’s swollen cock at the same time. “Please,” he begs, his mind blank as he pushes back down on Daniel because he was so, so close. “Daniel—please—"

 

“Daniel-hyung?” Jinyoung asks, silence enveloping him before realization hits, “are you—oh my god—You fucking pigs! You disgust me!”  Jinyoung yells and he could somehow picture the younger’s disgusted scowl but all he wanted now was his release and for Daniel to stop laughing and instead thrust in him, hard and fast just like he always did. “Please please please—” Jihoon begs, his fist balled into a fist, his face plastered between the muddled sheets.

 

Daniel chuckles, “You did great, baby.” Daniel kisses his temple, “Here’s your reward.”

 

Taking Jihoon’s cock by the hand, he strokes the length with the same pace as his thrust, his body in an awkward angle, knowing that his wrist would probably hurt tomorrow but ignores the warning anyway. Right now, all he wanted was for their release and judging by Jihoon’s loud moans, he could tell that he was close, his hole clamping down around him—slick, hot, and tight.

 

“Fuck!” Jihoon curses, “There! Oh god—yes!” Jihoon shudders, his body covered in goosebumps, closing his eyes as he does, the back of his lids turning white because fuck he was coming and Daniel’s was so so so _good_. “I’m—” His voice hitches before releasing his load on Daniel’s hands, the latter continuing to pound in him, his sensitive organ still being assaulted by Daniel’s rough hands, pumping him through the last drop.

 

Daniel groans at the tight pressure around him before he slams one last time, his hips stuttering before he lets go of Jihoon’s, letting himself fall on the younger’s form, their heavy breathing disturbing the silence of the room.

 

Recovering from their high and their heavy breathing turning into a consistent pace, Jihoon breaks the silence, “You’re an idiot.” He croaks out, his voice hoarse. Daniel grins before pulling out, rolling on his side and brushes away the hair on Jihoon's flushed face, kissing him by the temple. “You liked it though.”

 

Jihoon nudges him by the ribs. “Fuck off, Jinyoung’s probably scarred by now.”

 

“Doubt he’s the only one with how loud you were screaming my name.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Again?”


	11. Lucky (HwangWink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [fluff, fluff, fluff]

Jihoon looks at the hand holding his before he raises his head to look at the person holding it, his jaw chiseled as always and the corners or his mouth upturned. Even after 2 years, he still couldn’t believe that he was going out with someone like Hwang Minhyun. He had always admired him for his voice, it’s tone making him the object of envy during his college years and not only that, he was gorgeous and tall and smart and to be honest, everything girls wanted and here he was holding his hand.

 

He must've saved a country in his past life.

 

“You’re staring again.” Minhyun chuckles, his thumb drawing circles on his hand.

 

“I can’t help it.” Jihoon lightly pushes him by the shoulder, “I’ve liked you since I was a first year and I’m going out with you.” It was true, the moment he laid his eyes on the senior performing on stage during the opening ceremony, he couldn’t stop thinking about how nice it would be to wake up listening to his voice.

 

Minhyun laughs quietly before tugging his arm for him to move closer, “I’d say I’m the one who can’t believe it.” He shakes his head, “Almost all of the people in our school are _dying_ to talk to you and here you are, holding _my_ hand. I’m probably the luckiest guy in the world.” Minhyun remembers how Jihoon constantly followed him during his breaks with pieces of chocolates and food in hand, he’d asked him if he bought it himself and the latter shrugs, “no,” he snorts, “people think I’m a child so they’ve been giving me lots of foods.” Minhyun would like to think that it wasn’t because of that but because Jihoon was part of the Dance team that the school was proud of and his very being was beautiful but he’d opted to tell him otherwise, too timid to give him some chocolates.

 

“Oh, shut up.” Jihoon teases, “You know I only have eyes for you.”

 

Minhyun casts a smile on him "Same goes for me".

 

They let a comfortable silence envelop them--smiles on their flushed faces, the cars honking in the background and their hands interlocking. “Well,” He starts, “We better hurry or else your parents will kill me for being late.” Jihoon rolls his eyes at the absurdity, “Doubt it, she still can’t believe I’m going out with you. She thinks you deserve someone more _refined_ and my Dad loves you more than me.” He shakes his head remembering the incident when he had introduced Minhyun to his parents, half expecting them to shout, but never did the thought of his mother asking Minhyun if Jihoon blackmailed him.

 

Really, his brother even wanted to hang out with the guy.

 

“True.” Minhyun snorts, earning a playful glare from the younger. “Don’t worry, my dad still questions how I got you to like me, although he isn’t as obvious about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love hwangwink so much


	12. Lollipop (OngWink)

Seongwoo raises a brow as he sets his eyes on Jihoon’s lips.

 

Bright, red lips to be exact, the shade so bright he actually had to look at him a little longer and wonder what the fuck was the boy thinking, “What’s wrong with your face?” Jihoon asks, opening the refrigerator door and scanning for food, “Your lips look like it’s bleeding.” And swollen. Seongwoo shrugs, jihoon snorts at him. He takes a lollipop from one of the packets and closes the door. “They decided to try it on for the sake of it since the shoot ended.” He struggles with removing the candy wrapper and Seongwoo watches him bite the ends to open it, throwing the wrap in the trash near him, “They didn’t give me anything to remove it.” He walks past Seongwoo and heads towards the couch where Jaehwan was on and Jinyoung on the floor busy with his phone.

 

“And you’re not going to remove it?” Seongwoo raises his brow, following him, sitting next to the younger, scrutinizing him as he pops the sweet in his mouth. “It’s actually harder to remove than it looks. Girl’s would love this, it’s—what do you call that again?” He takes the sweet out of his mouth, his lips shiny with saliva, scratching at his temple.

 

“Kiss proof.” Jaehwan pipes up, changing the chanel.

 

“Yeah, kiss proof.” Jihoon hums, popping the lollipop back in his mouth, brows furrowing as he looks at what movie Jaehwan had chosen. “This movie is shit.” He starts, guiding the sweet treat on his left cheek as he talks, his cheek bulging. “Then don’t watch it.” Jaehwan scowls pushing him by the shoulder. “Why are you even here? Don’t you guys have a tv?” Jihoon rolls his eyes, transferring the lollipop to the other side.

 

Jinyoung snorts, “Minhyun-hyung isn’t there and the rest are nowhere to be found, do you think he’d like to be alone?”

 

Jihoon doesn’t answer. Instead, he watches in amusement as Jaehwan throws a pillow at the latter and proceeds to kick him. “Shut up, you’re younger than me.” He laughs at their dumb antics before he settles himself comfortable on the sit despite his earlier comment, oblivious to the stares Seongwoo was giving him.

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo didn’t think he had a kink.

 

I mean, yeah, sure he liked dirty talk but he didn’t think he liked red as much as he loved it on Jihoon’s lips.

 

At first it was weird, the color was asking for attention, like it wanted to be seen. Seongwoo would never dare to put it on his but now that he looks at Jihoon’s lips wrapped around the sweet, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would look like wrapped around him. He continues to observe the latter as he licks the lollipop a little too lewd that Seongwoo wonders whether people really eat that way, pushing the sweet in his mouth and humming in content as he does.

 

He didn’t think it was on purpose until he notices Jihoon the slight smirk on his lips. “What?” He asks.

 

Seongwoo shakes his head, “Just thinking it would look better wrapped on something bigger.” He shrugs and he kind of half expected the latter to laugh or scowl but never an agreement. “I was just thinking the same thing.” Jihoon says, he notices Jaehwan and Jinyoung craning their heads to look at Jihoon, whose attention was now on the television in front of him.

 

His thoughts stutter and before he realizes Jihoon’s words and maybe throw another line, Jaehwan beats him to it.

 

“Okay,” he starts, “we did not need to hear that.” His voice loud and clear as he looks at them disgusted. Jinyoung was too, even forgetting his game as he cranes his neck to look at Jihoon then at Seongwoo, shock written on his face, his mouth hanging before he scrambles to his feet, standing up. “I think—” he stutters out, “I think I’ll go see if Jisung-Hyung is--uhm--back.” He gathers his things on the floor and throws Jaehwan a look before dragging the boy by the hand. “Uh--stop struggling, hyung--Enjoy?” Jinyoung shouts out before shutting the door close, leaving them amused and unbothered.

 

Seongwoo would always throw a snarky or a perverted comment whenever he can but Jihoon had always responded the same way—pushing him by the shoulder or scowling at him. Maybe this was the breaking point Daniel was talking about.

 

Seongwoo turns his head to look at Jihoon, “So, what do we do now?” he takes the hand that was holding the sweet in his mouth before tugging it out, the latter eyes hooded as he looks at him guide it to his mouth, opening it as he pushes it in his, “want to test if it’s really kiss proof?”

 

And the shudder Jihoon releases when he brushes his bare thigh is all Seongwoo needed for confirmation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another cliff hanger but


	13. Four Hours (Onghwangwink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established OngHwang ft. Jihoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a one shot that's why it's hella long but i decided to not because i don't have time for another pwp lol

“You know Jihoon likes you, right?” Seongwoo mutters as he pushes himself away from Minhyun’s lips, his voice almost a whisper as he pants it out. Minhyun raises an eyebrow at him, “Yeah?” he asks, he does. The boy was too obvious, going stiff whenever Minhyun so much as call his name and even more when their skin touches.

 

“And we think he’s cute, right?” He asks again, tracing Minhyun’s face with his free hand. “ _I_ think he’s cute,” He closes his eyes at the feeling of Seongwoo’s lips on his neck, “you, on the other hand, think he’s fuckable.” He chuckles softly, remembering the time when Seongwoo had flat out asked him if he was dumb for not making a move on Jihoon already. They had already been dating back then.

 

“I still think he is.” Seongwoo chuckles, lifting his face up to place a kiss on the corner of Minhyun’s lips, he can never get tired of kissing him. “So, I hear he’s single now.” Minhyun scrunches his brows, “He was dating someone?” Maybe the flinches and stares Jihoon gave him were actually nothing. “Yeah, his boyfriend found out he likes you and then told me about it thinking I’d lash out.” Oh. Okay.

 

“And?” Minhyun asks, not getting what the other was trying to say, too distracted because of Seongwoo’s fingers on his growing erection. “And…” he trails, massaging him over his clothing. “I think he’d look great crying between us.” Minhyun bites his lips, shuddering as Seongwoo’s hand travels inside his boxers, “You just want to fuck him, right?” He says, breathy, tugging on Seongwoo’s jeans.

 

“Maybe,” He laughs, “Also kind of want to see his mouth wrapped around yours.”

 

Minhyun shakes his head despite the smile on his face, “You’re such a kinky bastard.” He takes a handful of Seongwoo’s thighs and squeezes them. “And you love me anyway.”

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun and Seongwoo had met through a group dating held by their mutual friend and despite telling this friend that he was a dick guy, Daniel was an annoying bastard who wouldn’t settle for a no. He surveys the girls boredly, answering every now and then whenever the girls would ask him the same question for the 3rd time.

 

Yes, he was Daniel’s friend. And no, he wasn’t going out with anyone.

 

Quite frankly, the girls really were pretty just as Daniel had said, he was actually shocked at how pretty they were that he had to ask Daniel if they were the right girls—It’s just that he doesn’t swing both worlds like Daniel did.

 

He takes a breather before taking a sip from the beer they had ordered, cringing at the bitter taste, he never _did_ get used to the taste of alcohol. He settles it down on the table before lifting his face up and turning his head to a pair of eyes looking at him amusedly. “Not enjoying?” he whispers, too close that he could smell his perfume—citrus and a hint of mint. “More like rooting for the other party.” He chuckles, remembering the other friend Daniel had invited, sitting next to him.

 

Typically, he wouldn’t tell anyone about his sexuality unless asked but the boy was exactly his type, jaws prominent, nose bridge high, and eyes that looked smoldering if not adorable. Maybe he _could_ get a date if it ends well.

 

“Oh, really?” The other had said, raising an eyebrow at him, leaning closer.

 

Safe to say, Seongwoo had excused himself first after a good 30 minutes of exchanging words, saying it was an emergency and it almost made Minhyun disappointed if it wasn’t for the squeeze he feels on his thighs and the look Seongwoo had given him that time. "I'll wait for you outside."

 

Minhyun had to whisper to daniel in rush tothat he had to go (“I told you I swing the other way and yes, Seongwoo’s waiting for me—don’t give me that look—outside.”) telling the ladies that he had to go home—they didn’t really mind his presence anyway. 

 

He went out the bar hoping Seongwoo was outside, and he was.

 

Caught him off guard by kissing him, actually.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Days turned to months and before long, Seongwoo had confessed to him, his eyes red from lack of sleep and frustration all over his face because Minhyun had apparently been avoiding him and he was seeing other people behind his back—Minhyun wasn’t though, he was busy with classes and projects and exams and the girl he thought he was flirting with was a groupmate for a project they were about to submit.

 

Seongwoo was doubtful at first, looking at the side to look at the girl he was talking about—they were outside the campus—raising her hands and shaking her head, “Not my type.” And that was start of it.

 

4 years into the relationship and they were still strong and now living together, sharing an apartment due to the close proximity of their universities and their families’ insistence. Daniel had thought they wouldn’t last at first, Minhyun was the type to give everything in a relationship while he was the first guy Seongwoo was with. Honestly, Minhyun had thought he was gay all this time. He was afraid that the latter would leave him, would find a woman eventually and break him into pieces but then Seongwoo asked him to meet his parents and he knew he wanted to be with him forever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Okay, so am I going to ask Jihoon or you?” Minhyun asks, throwing a shirt over his body and taking a towel to rub at his damp hair. Seongwoo turns to look at him from the bed, the sheets covering only his lower half. “He’ll come to us eventually.” He shrugs, opening his arms. “My hair is still wet, also, take a bath.” Seongwoo whines and continues to do so until Minhyun takes the space next to him, sighing as he places the towel on the table. “you’re the second hottest person I have ever met. Me being the first.”

 

Minhyun chuckles, placing a kiss on his temple despite the blush forming on his cheeks. “Sure, you are.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Seongwoo had said that it will eventually happen, he didn’t think it was this soon—four hours after he said to be exact. He deadpans at the latter who had the audacity to laugh and wave his hand, dismissing him. He was just thankful that it was their break.

 

Jihoon was clad in mismatched clothing of different colors yet despite the stripe shirt and checkered polo, he still looked adorable, his face pink as Seongwoo slithers next to him, the elder’s hand on his thigh as he talks about what game they should play. If Seongwoo wasn’t so loyal and whipped, he’d think he liked the latter.

 

He met Jihoon in university when he spoke in front of the class what the core of the department was, he was sitting in front with his yellow hoodie, his friends teasing him because of his flushed face—he heard his name that time but thought otherwise. Seongwoo met him when he saw Minhyun and him talking about a certain project the younger had problems with, throwing his hand over Minhyun’s shoulder as he asks him what his name was and playfully punching Minhyun when he noticed how the latter kept on glancing at him. It was the day Seongwoo asked why he didn’t went out with Jihoon.

 

“Want a drink?” He calls out, looking at the two of them. “We have sodas and teas”

 

“Uhm,” Jihoon stutters out, Minhyun doesn’t know if it was because of him or Seongwoo’s hand crawling up his thighs but it was cute. “Water is okay.” Minhyun nods, heading for the kitchen. He takes his time to slice a cake and prepare some snacks before gathering it on the table, he knew Jihoon liked cakes. He had expected the two to be starting on the game Seongwoo had apparently stolen from Daniel's closet, but what he didn’t expect, however, was Jihoon lying on his back, covering his whimpers with his hand as Seongwoo works on his pants.

 

“That was fast.” He snickers, raising a brow at Seongwoo, placing the tray on the table and Jihoon panicking in response. “I—he—uhm,” He stutters, not knowing what to say as he pushes himself up from the couch, he knew the two were in a relationship and that Seongwoo may have dropped hints about wanting to do _somethings_ with him but he didn’t know if Minhyun was in.

 

Hopefully, he was.

 

“It’s okay, don’t get up.” Minhyun chuckles, crouching to take Seongwoo by the jaw and place a chaste kiss on his lips. “Impatient.” He mutters, Jihoon swallows the imaginary lump forming in his throat as he feels Minhyun’s face near him, the latter’s eyes trailing every part of his face and it took all of him to not cower. Here was his crush of 2 years about to kiss him. If he was dreaming, he really wouldn't want to wake up now.

 

Minhyun smiles as he nears his face, his hand holding Jihoon’s own as his other hand pushes him to lie down. Jihoon's hand was quivering slightly, almost unnoticeable and he could feel his breath ragged on his face, the first touch of their lips, soft just like he--seongwoo imagined. “Just enjoy” he whispers before capturing Jihoon’s lips.

 

 

 

 

 

Next morning came and Minhyun and Seongwoo were in boxers when Woojin entered with a spare key, almost shrieking when he sees Minhyun trailing kisses down Seongwoo’s neck. The other cranes to look at him, “Why are _you_ here?” Seongwoo scowls.

 

Woojin looks at him, disgusted “Well—”

 

“Hyung?” He stops mid-sentence when he hears someone from the corner of the room. He slowly looks to side and come face to face with flushed cheeks and startled eyes. He too, was in his boxers, his skin covered with red blotches and the skin underneath his swollen eyes, dark. "Wow, you're beautiful." Woojin doesn't realize it at first until he notices Jihoon awkwardly shifts in his step.

 

"Oh god." Seongwoo groans.


	14. Wanna bet? (Nielwink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snorts

Jihoon stares from across the room, a mixture of amusement and annoyance as he sees Jaehwan all huddled up next to Daniel, talking about writing music and whatnot, his arm on his shoulder and a smile on their faces. He raises an eyebrow yet again, the smile on his lips widening when he sees Daniel looking at him before averting his gaze.

 

“Will you stop looking at Daniel-hyung like that?” Guanlin nudges him from the side, a disgusted expression on his face, Daehwi snorts in agreement. “Why not? Doesn’t he just look so cute?” Jihoon frowns, “Look, he’s looking again.” And Guanlin did, catching Daniel fidgeting on his sit as he tries to avoid Jihoon’s gaze.

 

“Why does he keep on fidgeting?” Daehwi mutters.

 

Guanlin rolls his eyes, “Because Hyung’s been sending him the ‘I want to fuck you’ vibe since three days ago.”

 

“Well, stop it. It’s making _us_ feel uncomfortable too.” Daehwi chided, throwing a pillow at him and landing near his foot. He rolls his eyes at the childishness. They wouldn’t understand, Daniel was _very_ frustrating and _very_ sexy.

 

Jihoon grumbles before he pushes himself off the couch, adjusting his hair and putting a grin on his face. “Niel-hyung!” He calls in that whiny tone that had Daehwi cringing and guanlin putting his earphones in. There was it again, the voice Jihoon uses when he was almost done with his plan. The finishing move. The one that got the managers babying him, the one that got Jisung under his hands.

 

“Weren’t we going to play tonight?” He trudges towards Daniel, plopping on the empty spot beside him and nudges him by the waist. Jaehwan notices him, scanning his face and realizing what he’s up to, a scowl forming on his face as he moves a couple of inches away from Daniel and him.

 

Daniel smiles at him, his hand automatically taking his and interlocking it, eyes crinkling, “Yup! Where’s Woojin?” He looks around, frowning. “He’s busy.” Jihoon dismisses. He’s busy using his card because he’d told him he wanted to be alone with Daniel.

 

Daniel furrows his brows, “Busy? Weren’t we on a break?”

 

Jihoon shrugs, “Who knows, he’s probably with Jinyoung. Anyway, let’s make a bet!”

 

Guanlin stands up followed by daehwi, “I think I’m going to go see what Sungwoon-hyung’s up to.” Daehwi sighs, “Me too.”

 

“count me in.” Jaehwan stands up, looks at Daniel and then looks at Jihoon, shaking his head lightly at how cunning the younger was but more so to Daniel. They may have been going out for 5 months now but Daniel still thinks Jihoon's too precious and Jihoon is too fucking horny. He remembers hearing his voice in guanlin’s room, loud and very frustrated and he shudders at the memory.

 

Even Seongwu wasn’t too informative when he tells Jaehwan about the shit that happens in Minhyun’s room.

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel frowns, his lips jutted out, not noticing Jihoon inching closer to his face  “What bet?”

 

Jihoon tilts his head, “Hmm,” He hums, “Winner gets to do whatever they want with the loser?” He raises an eyebrow, a sly smile on his lips as Daniel realizes what he’s up to, whipping his head at the younger. “I’m not—“ he starts, his words interrupted by Jihoon’s lips on his, a soft whine escaping the younger’s lips when Daniel kisses back almost too immediately. They hadn’t had time for themselves with all the preparation for the concert and he hasn’t touched Jihoon’s thighs in forever so when the younger moves a leg up and straddles him, he welcomes it all in.

 

Kissing was never Jihoon’s thing, there was just too much all at once, too rough, too slow, too _something_. But then Daniel kissed him, the taste of peppermint chapstick leaving him breathless in more ways than one. His lips soft and rough and hot and Jihoon’s been obsessed since, wanting more.

 

Jihoon tasted tentatively with his tongue, tracing Daniel’s lower lip before biting it lightly, indulging himself in the shiver it elicits before pulling away from him, a smile on his lips as he feels something hot between his thighs “What—“ Daniel starts, a complain already at the tip of his tongue, his hands on both side of Jihoon’s thighs.

 

Jihoon inches closer to him, their foreheads touching, “Winner gets to do whatever they want with the loser?” Jihoon asks, almost a whisper.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Daniel sighs, nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol it's been a while give me a good plot plszxs


	15. Extreme Activities (2park)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cavity fluff

Woojin finds it the most adorable when Jihoon is confused, his brows furrowed, his lips jutted, his nose scrunched and his hand scratching his cheeks. “What do you mean we’re the only one going?” the other asks.

 

Woojin smiles before rolling his eyes, taking out the gloves he’d prepared beforehand and taking Jihoon’s hands, clicking his tongue when he looks at the dry patches. “Didn’t I tell you to use the hand cream you always seem to be hoarding?”

 

Jihoon averts his gaze, “I did.” Woojin stares at him before he finally gives in, a sheepish smile on his face. “I forgot?” He tilts his head to the side and Woojin rolls his eyes despite the smile on his lips. He pushes the other’s face away with his hands after he deems the glove fit, “Come on, didn’t you say you wanted to ski?”

 

Jihoon nods, taking Woojin’s hands and interlocking them. “Yeah, but you’re scared of heights that’s why I asked the others to come with us. But now they aren’t coming.” He grumbles, “Should we just skip it?”

 

Woojin raises an eyebrow at him, “weren’t you excited for this?”

 

Jihoon shrugs, “We can just go next time, I’d rather do fun things we can both enjoy.” Woojin doesn’t stop the smile from forming on his lips before squeezing his hand gently. Why does Jihoon always have a way to make his heart beat like crazy without intending to? He'd always say things that made him stop his action, his mind going haywire, and his cheeks flushing because Jihoon says it at the most random of times and it wasn't even his intention to act sweet, he was just _that_. A sweet person.

 

Maybe that was why he fell for him in the first place--he's still trying to find out which one of his many reasons why he loves him.

 

For now, he settles for the way Jihoon pouts his lips.

 

“Anywhere with you is fun.” Woojin mutters, not looking back before adjusting the scarf covering half of his face. “even if I’m scared of heights, as long as you’re there, I’m fine.”

 

Jihoon tugs him closer and pulls him for a half hug. “I love you so much.” Jihoon says.

 

“I know.” Woojin mumbles back. “I love you too.”

 

 

 

Woojin looks down at the slope, his mouth widening as he realizes how high they were, cringing when he sees someone stumble over the snow. “On the second thought, maybe next year’s a good time to do it.”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes and tugs on his wrist, “Come on, you big baby.” Woojin purses his lips as he follows Jihoon, gears in one hand, the other interlacing with Jihoon’s. “Why did I agree to this again?”

 

“Because you love me?” Jihoon looks back at him, Woojin scrunches his brows a little. “And I’m starting to wonder why. Why must you like things that are asking for death? First you like bungee—“ Jihoon stops walking and looks at him, raising an eyebrow as he checks his ski attire.

 

“Where’s your goggles?” Woojin gives it to him.

 

“—Jumping and then we event went for that zip line I never asked.” Woojin scrunches his eyes as Jihoon adjusts the goggles on his face. “And now you want me to ski to my death. I love you so much, Jihoon-ah, but you just met my mother you know, what would they say if one of us dies? They would hate—“ Woojin stops midsentence when Jihoon holds his head by the hands, his face a mixture of amusement and wonder.

 

“You really talk a lot when you’re nervous.” Jihoon chuckles and if he wasn’t holding jihoon by the arm with a tight grip (He was not about to fall down to his death, thank you) he would have elbowed him because how dare he looked this beautiful while mocking him.

 

“No one’s dying tonight, woojin-ah.” Jihoon rolls his eyes. “we’re literally in the kid’s section, half of the people here are younger and shorter than us.” Woojin feels him tracing circles on his cheeks. “Now, come on.” Jihoon places a quick peck on his lips before turning around to call for the instructor.

 

Woojin doesn’t have the heart to tease him. Specially when his face is red and the tips of his ears looked like it caught fire.

 

Damn. Maybe it's Jihoon who's going to kill him faster than these extreme activities.


	16. Ice Cream (nielwink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Jihoon eats ice cream outside and inside the house. Daniel's just DONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has 2 versions lol i posted this on CC and i wanted to upload here too.

Outside of their house:

 

"Jihoonie," Daniel starts as he approaches Jihoon, "Here."  
  
Jihoon looks up at him before looking at the cone, a smile slowly making its way on his lips as he takes it. "Thanks, hyung." He grins, patting the seat next to him. "It's really hot out tod--oh" Jihoon stops midsentence as Daniel snorts beside him.  
  
"What would you do without me?" Daniel chuckles before wiping it with a tissue he'd prepared beforehand. Jihoon would always be too excited and would _always_ get the ice cream on his nose. He had been with him for almost half of his life that by now, it was second nature to him. Jihoon crinckles his nose before cautiously licking the ice cream, Daniel watches him as he purposely smudges it out on the corner of his lips before turning to him.  
  
"Too bad we only have one tissue." Jihoon sighs.  
  
Daniel rolls his eyes at him, "Just say you want a kiss, jihoon-ah. Don't need to always do this--" And Jihoon does.  
  
Daniel hates vanilla.  
  
But he definitely loves the taste of it on Jihoon's lips.

 

 

Inside their house:

 

"Daniel," Jihoon calls out for the nth time. "Daniel, come on, just look at me! I'm not going to do anything"  
  
Daniel sighs before turning around with a deadpan expression. "I already told you i'm _really_ busy today." Jihoon raises a brow at him, "I didn't even say anything"  
  
"You don't need to. You're literally wearing nothing but my shirt." Daniel scowls.  
  
Jihoon shrugs, "Well, it's not my fault that my clothes are ripped, right?" Daniel doesn't answer. "I just wanted to ask if you want ice cream." Daniel gives him a tired smile, "I'm okay, i really just want to finish this today."  
  
"Got it."  
  


  
Daniel knew the conversation earlier went too smooth, too argument free, less feeling like he was talking to Jihoon. So he was expecting the latter to be a bit of a brat. He knew he was at fault too, he had his boyfriend who he hadn't seen for days come over only for him to do his work.  
  
"Nn.. so good."  
  
He really was expecting Jihoon to pout all through out and ask for attention but not the the obviously sexual moans he was spilling out while eating an ice cream--a sudden deja vu because he had done this to Jihoon in the past too and it ended with Jihoon almost failing a subject. Now he realizes how annoying he was. "Fuck." Daniel groans, "Can you please just eat that quietly?"  
  
"Hey," Jihoon snapped, "I'm just eating ice cream. I asked you earlier if you wanted some--oh no."  
  
Daniel pinches the bridge of his nose before turning around "What now--", his eyes trails to the ice cream on the tip of Jihoon's nose down to the liquid dribbling on his hand and the thighs exposed for him to see and feel. Jihoon notices his stare, tilts his head, "So... Want some?"  
  
"Fuck this." Daniel ruffles his hair, closing his laptop before walking towards Jihoon, the latter smiling at him. "You're so fucking annoying." Daniel snarls, wiping the ice cream on his nose before tasting his lips.


	17. Max (Ongwink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes

Seongwu smiles when he hears the laughter from the other side of the door, knocking on it once, twice until he hears Jihoon’s voice, the sound of Max barking already making him chuckle. “Come in.”

 

Opening it, he’s greeted by Woojin on the bed, a slight tilt of his head before continuing to look at the screen of his phone. His attention transfers to Jihoon who was sprawled on the floor, black worn down pants, baggy top, and smile on his face as Max jumps from one limb to another before giving him kisses on the face.

 

“Max,” He whines, giggling as the puppy continues to lick his face, “No.” He laughs louder, inching away and scrunching his nose in delight. Seongwu doesn’t stop himself from laughing, settling down on the edge of Jihoon’s bed, gaining the attention of Max.

 

“Ongseu,” he calls out. Max snorted happily, bounding towards him, despite Jihoon’s groans of protest. He’d told him a hundred times to stop calling Max names. Unfortunately for him, Max was already used to it. Ignoring Jihoon, he hears and sees Woojin clearing his throat, standing up and gathering his things in one hand, muttering something under his breath as he goes out of the room. “I’m sleeping at Guanlin’s.” he says before clothing the door; Seongwu’s attention already on the soft ball of fur leaning on his leg.

 

“deokgu.” He calls out once more, max wagging his tale at him before Seongwu proceeds to slowly brush the few strands of unruly fur and finally lifting him up to his lap. He could see Jihoon rolling his eyes at him from the side, pushing himself up to the bed and plopping down. “Stop calling him weird names, hyung.”

 

Seongwu hums in reply, busy cooing at the puppy who had settled down comfortably on his lap, head leaning on his arm as he continues to brush his fur. He had been going back and fort ever since Jihoon had brought the little one home, max cradled in his arm, wagging his tail excitedly at his new home.

 

Seongwu had never seen a cuter sight.

 

“Hyung,” Jihoon calls.

 

“Hm?” he answers, not turning away from Max.

 

“Hyung.” Jihoon repeats.

 

This time Seongwu doesn’t reply, chuckling when Max sneezes on his arm. Seongwu has never had a puppy so close to him before and despite Daniel’s cats (“Don’t call them cats, they have a name!” Daniel scowls.) occasionally lounging on his bed, maybe even peeing on his socks once or twice, he wasn’t exactly as fond of them as he was with puppies.

 

Specially a puppy as cute as Max was. Black fur with white, graying eyebrows and a cute little beard of the same colour. Seongwu had sneakily taken pictures of him whenever Jihoon wasn’t around, a mini photoshoot on Jihoon’s bed, dressed in bow ties that he’d gifted him. Speaking of bow ties…

 

“Hey, where’s that bowtie I bought—“ he stops midsentence when he feels someone tugging on the hem of his shirt. Looking at Jihoon, he raises an eyebrow at the latter, his brows furrowed and a slight scowl on his face. “Yes?” Seongwu asks him, tilting his head in confusion.

 

“Give me attention too.” He mutters, almost inaudible. _Almost_.

 

Seongwu heard him loud and clear.

 

Grinning, he cranes his neck, inching forward and gives him a soft peck on the corner of his lips. “Clingy.” He smiles. Jihoon doesn’t deny it and instead takes Max from his lap to the little cocoon he’d made between the wall and himself and Seongwu crawls over the space next to him.

 

He waits for Jihoon to settle on the pillow, a fond smile on his lips as the younger cooes at max who blinked at them sleepily, before propping his head up on Jihoon’s shoulder blades, hand snaking it’s way to his waist. “Satisfied?” he asks, placing kisses on his temple.

 

Jihoon cranes his neck to look at him. “Very.” He gives him a chaste kiss before laughing as Max licks the side of his face.

 

“Deongwu, no.” He whines.

 

Seongwu doesn’t tell him it’s cute how Jihoon sometimes calls Max the weird names he’d given and he doesn't tell him that he'd give Max extra attention because he knows Jihoon would pout whenever he gets none

 

But he does tell him that he's adorable whenever he calls Max, son.

 

And the mumbling, red-faced excuses he receives is worth every scowl.


	18. Awkward and Dumb (HwangWink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just u know hwangwink in a nutshell: fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna make it a full one shot but

“You know what’s awkward?” Jisung begins as he looks through his phone, his brows furrowed. He catches the attention of Daniel and Woojin who were next to him, lying on his bed as they too, were on their phones. “What?” Daniel starts, craning his neck to look at the older.

 

Jisung flips the screen of his camera to Daniel, tapping on it before letting Woojin take a glimpse of what it was. It was a picture of Jihoon, eyes wide as Minhyun whispers something in his ear. “Minhyun and Jihoon?” Daniel asks, raising a brow. Jisung nods and takes one more look at the picture, his eyes turning into slits. “Don’t you think Jihoon looks too stiff whenever he’s with Minhyun?” he asks, looking through the numerous pictures he found on twitter.

 

It wasn’t even just one picture, there were a lot—a compilation of it. A picture of Jihoon looking at Minhyun as the latter hugs Jinyoung, a clip of Jihoon getting shy either because Minhyun was looking at him as he acts cute in front of the camera, a fan sign post it question of Jihoon ticking who’s the most member he gets embarrassed when they approach—it was Minhyun, as expected. “It’s not even just a _picture_.” Jisung trails.

 

Daniel snorts at him from the side, going back to his phone. Woojin shrugs, “Isn’t that because Jihoon likes him?” He doesn’t notice Jisung’s eyes widening as he taps on his phone to continue his game. “Jihoon likes him?” Jisung asks, shocked.

 

“What are you so shock for?” Daniel asks, pushing him by the waist, he was disrupting his game with all the movements. “Isn’t it common knowledge?” Jihoon wasn’t exactly the subtlest when it comes to reacting to Minhyun, always so stiff, always so obedient like he hadn’t just thrown Daniel’s socks down the toilet because he had accidentally left it on his bed. He had to scoop it out because Sungwoon wasn’t having any of his shit that day.

 

“I didn’t even know they were awkward until now, what makes you think I know he _likes_ him?” Jisung snaps, kicking Daniel by the thighs lightly. He taps on Woojin’s legs before removing it from his waist, pushing himself up from the bed. “I don’t know why you kids are here but you better not make a mess.”

 

“Going somewhere?” Woojin asks.

 

Jisung waves a dismissing hand before going out of the room.

 

 

 

 

Jihoon flips the page of the manga he’s been reading and takes a handful of popcorn from the bowl he had decidedly placed on the floor. He places it on his clothed chest and wipes his hands on the sheets. This was Woojin’s bed, anyway. He hums to himself before his phone dings, reaching for it.

 

Before he does, there was knock on the door, craning his neck to look at it. “Come in” he says.

 

“Woojin,” the other started, and much to Jihoon’s chagrin, it was Minhyun—the root of all evil, well technically not evil as he was beautiful and loveable and Jihoon wanted nothing more than to kiss him everytime and--

 

Jihoon looks at him, his face bare and his eyes scanning the room before it lands on Jihoon’s startled eyes then to the popcorn all over the floor. _Shit_. Sitting up in alarm, he cringes as the popcorn on his chest falls everywhere, on the bed, on the floor, back on the bowl. Woojin and Daniel wouldn’t let him live. “Uh,” he stutters out, “Want a popcorn?” he asks, raising his hand, a piece wedged between fingers. _Fucking hell_.

 

Minhyun raises an eyebrow at him, bottom lip bitten to stop what seems to be an amused grin—at least he was amused, if it was Jihoon he would have sent himself a big fuck you. He transfers his attention on Jihoon’s hand before pushing the door open and letting himself inside.  _What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck this is so awkward fuck_

Before Jihoon could A. sprint the fuck out of the room and cry to his best friends, B. cry, C. Die, Minhyun had lessened the remaining gap between them, crouching down in front of him, eyes closed as he opens his mouth, lips touching Jihoon’s skin and sending shivers down his back as he takes the popcorn from his fingers. “Too salty.” He mumbles, pushing himself and ruffling Jihoon’s hair, not waiting for him to respond or move as he turns on his heel, the door clicking shut.

 

_What the fuck?_

 

“What the fuck?” Jihoon mumbles after a few seconds, minutes, hours? He doesn’t know, too shocked to move even as Jisung crouches down in front of him, a worried look on his face. “What the actual fuck?” He repeats.


End file.
